


Corey in the home

by archaicArcher



Category: Corey In The House, Homestuck
Genre: Corey in the house - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Humorous, M/M, Not Serious, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicArcher/pseuds/archaicArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they r in a house alone.. but wait! they r not rly alone! Corey's in the house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corey in the home

John and Dave were In their home. Dave saw John and walked over to him. he leaned in for a kiss and John pulled away and told Dave he wasn't gay. Dave thought this was funny. He laughed and John told him to shut up. Dave leaned in for a kiss again, and this time John didn't pull back. they went in to a deep kiss. John could feel Dave's heartbeat against his chest. Suddenly, they both hear a faint noise. A door down the hall creaked. The Corey in the house theme song got slightly louder as something came closer to them. Suddenly, the door burst open and they saw him. Corey Baxter. John let out a screech in horror. the theme song was so loud now. So loud, it could make someone go deaf. but at that point, they would want to be deaf. Corey walks in the room. Dave eyes the child in fear. Corey says something. he says " Hey guys. I was kicked out of the house for stealing all the croissants. can I stay here?" John was very afraid if what could happen. Dave said in a silent voice "s-sure.." and went to get a closer look at this Corey. He had crumbs all over his face and shirt, presumably from the croissants. He had a sad looking pin on his shirt. It said " I was kicked out of the White House. Please help me." it also had a variety of red stains on it, Dave hoped it was paint and juice. John also went closer to examine him. His hands had a sticky substance on them, and he was also hoping that was juice. Corey walked out of the room and both John and Dave looked baffled and surprised. They had never seen Satan before, but they guessed this was what he must look like. Dave closed the door and locked it, to make sure Corey would not enter again. He held John in his arms, for he was scared. They didn't know what was going to happen from now on, but they were not looking forward to it. They were about to kiss again, when the heard Corey's voice from across the home. "Do you guys have any croissants?" John did not want to answer, but they had croissants and he could not tell a lie. He walked in to the kitchen and showed Corey where they were. Corey smiled and took all of them. A single tear rolled down John's face. He had loved those croissants, and now they were all gone. John walked back to the room where Dave was. He told him the story. Dave felt deeply sorry for John. They hugged each other while Corey was in the living room, eating all the croissants. He was living it up. He was watching TV. he laughed evilly. he was going to steal all the croissants. In the world. Ever. 

 

The end.......?


End file.
